


Why You?

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Belle French AUs [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Haunting, sleepless nighs, unanswered questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: femslash100 drabble cycle AU - ghosts

Belle is haunted. Every night, she wakes up to the Dark One, lingering at the end of her bed with a coy smile. She opens her eyes to the familiar guest. There are no words, but every time she reaches out to touch, the ghost dissipates into the night. Every night, she has the same question. 

“Why?” Belle asks, sleepily. “Why you?”

Emma’s eyes twinkle in response before Belle falls back into her slumber. It is never Rumple, not anymore. It is a different Dark One that wakes her in the night.

Belle cannot get Emma out of her mind.


End file.
